High intensity discharge (HID) lamps can be very efficient with lumen per watt factors of 100 or more. HID lamps can also provide excellent color rendering. Historically, HID lamps have been ignited by providing the lamp with a relatively long (5 milliseconds), high voltage (about 3 to 4 kilovolts peak to peak) ignition pulse. These relatively high power requirements necessitated the use of certain ballast circuit topologies and components having high power and voltage capacities. The required topologies and component capacities prevented miniaturization of ballasts and necessitated that starting and ballasting equipment be separate from the HID lamp. Therefore, HID lamps could not be used interchangeably with incandescent lamps in standard sockets. This limits their market use to professional applications, and essentially denies them to the general public that could benefit from the technology.